Peggy Under Cover
by slug-cat
Summary: AU where Maria Reynolds is actually Peggy in disguise. Nothing inappropriate but T for subject matter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This was kind if a weird AU I thought of. Be warned I wrote this quickly so don't expect greatness. I own nothing of Hamilton and I'm not making money off of this. I'm not great at second person but here goes.**

 **Hope you like it!**

This was a big challenge but you're almost done. After your meeting with Angelica you head over to the Hamilton's place. A last swipe of bright red lipstick and you knock on the Hamilton's door. You don't exactly like the red dress Angelica picked out but she did make a good point when saying that wearing yellow might give you away. Even since you were little you were always little yellow Peggy.

"Mrs. Maria, I wasn't expecting you tonight! Please, come in." Alexander opens the door for you, "Come, sit down and wait here. I shall change into something more *suitable*" and with that he leaves you in the Hamilton sitting room. You gaze at the portraits around you, a painting of Alexander, Eliza, and Angelica with the Hamilton's son, Philip catches your eye. If only you could have been there too… But being a secret agent does have its trade offs.

"Now, would you like to come into the bedroom?" Alexander asks, a smug grin on his face. It kills you to see it, you want to close your eyes, to go back, retreat into the innocent Peggy that you were your whole life, but you know how important it is that this go right. Behind the mask of Miss Maria Reynolds you need to get Alexander to forget. Forget about his troubles, forget about Hamilton the man who needs to do his work like a responsible politician, forget about the need to be fair to his wife.

insert your own romantic scene here

The night lasts longer than most, even after Alexander falls asleep you still lie awake thinking about what's to come. Angelica, the brains of the plan, has already got Mr. Reynolds in on it. He doesn't care much, for all he knows we're just using him to get Hamilton blackmailed-he gets money. Mr. Reynolds is married if anyone goes to check, but his wife died mysteriously when Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds tried to go venture West. Most folks who knew of the mysterious death said they had stopped at a ghost town. Angelica had picked the perfect person for our plan. The fateful letter would come anytime in the next week and these long nights would finally be over.

You get up and check the mantel clock, it's about 2:00 in the morning. You leave the note you always leave- Lovely night with you, but alas, I must go before my husband finds out and find all your belongings. Slipping into the night, you rush off to the Schuyler estate, your job for the night completed.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way back to the Schuyler estate you can't help but wonder if anyone is following you. Casting nervous glances behind you into the silent dark become more common as you speed towards home hoping not to get caught. But then you think to yourself, "Caught doing what? Is walking around late at night a crime? Hmm… Well not exactly but, being a high class woman out in the city alone without a man was. Or at least that's what they told you." Then you think to yourself, "But Angelica always said they were just being sexist… whatever that means…" Now that you think about it the word "sexist" had been wandering out of Angelica's mouth more often these days. Along with words like "unjust", "suffrage" and "revelation". Of course you never really listened to Angelica when she went into her rants about Thomas Jefferson. You knew when to listen, how to follow directions, and how to by a spy. And a very good one at that, you and Mulligan had done some great undercover work together. "His friend always seemed very fond of your work what was his name again? Or rather names… so many it was hard to remember… Lafayette that's it! I think…?" You say under your breath, no longer concerned about being followed.

...

You reach the steps of the Schuyler estate, "Home at last." You've just barely knocked on the door with a massive knocker when Angelica opens it.

"Peggy there you are! I was getting worried, it being so late and everything. I hope he didn't do much to you. Go change, I'll be right over with some tea." She pats you on the back and you head up to your room. After undoing your petticoats and corsets you slip into a more comfortable nightgown. Safe and sound in your own house, in your own room, in your own bed. Miles away from Hamilton and his troubles.

"May I come in?" Angelica opens the door and enters carrying along with her a tray with tea and some crackers. You smile and slowly sit up in bed as she seats herself on the edge propping up the tray on a table and pouring out tea into two porcelain cups. She takes one and sips it and then gently nudges the other one towards you. "Don't worry," she says, "it's completely American grown tea, we're still patriots even if we're secret agents." You smile at the remark but glance away from Angelica out into the night. She sips her tea tracing the shapes in the wallpaper with her eyes. Both of you are thinking. Minutes go by, the mantel clock quietly ticking away, the candles melting lower. Finally you turn to look at her and she focuses back on you.

"Angie?" You ask quietly, "why are we doing this?"


End file.
